


SKINS

by MinionwithaShotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionwithaShotgun/pseuds/MinionwithaShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has teamed up with Sam, Dean and Castiel.<br/>Gabriel and Sam become good at trying to play match maker. Their pranks making Dean more and more agitated. But soon enough Castiel decides it's time for some pay back of their own. And pay back is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be around season 5 and 6. So there will be spoilers later on.

Dean sat on the worn down wooden chair, his legs outstretched on the table before him. It has been weeks now since the confrontation with the Trickster again, who, coincidentally, was an Angel all along, and was now working with them.

Gabriel is his real name. Gabriel, the Archangel. Dean remembers the look that he and Sam shared when they had trapped Gabriel in that fiery ring. It reminded him of the looks himself and Castiel shared almost all the time around each other. 

Dean didn't know what to call their ‘relationship’. They were still the same as always. Maybe they just stood a lot closer now, slight touches while they researched, talking a lot more and laughing, drinking beers and watching old westerns when Sam was out of the room. 

Cas showed up at random times to help with hunts or to share or get information from the boys. It was as if they were the same as before. But something seemed different now. And then Dean thought of Sam and Gabriel.  
Gabriel had shown up one night, a week after they busted him.

*Then*

 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean shrieked.

Sam looked up from his laptop, his left hand rested on his cheek as he hacked into various F.B.I files to collect some information they needed. “Dean? What is it now?” 

The bathroom door opened and out stumbled Dean, red faced and in only a towel that he had barely managed to keep on. Someone came out of the bathroom after him. “Gabriel?!” Sam said questionably. 

Gabriel slapped Dean on the back and with a grin walked towards Sam, pulling a seat over beside him and straddled it. “What’s up, Kiddo! What’s with that look? Did ya miss me~?”

Sam gave him his trademark ‘Bitchface ’and looked back to the screen. “Why are you here? Back to torture us with lame T.V tricks?”

Gabriel huffed and chuckled. “Ah C’mon guys lighten up! Those times we shared were memorable. Right Deano?”

Dean was in his jeans now and was still shirtless; he laughed bitterly and sat on his bed putting on some socks. “Decide to man up and help or what?”

Gabriel’s smile vanished and he froze for a couple of seconds, collecting his thoughts. “..Yes. As much as I am against Heaven and what Lucy is doing, he is still my brother. I have chosen a side. So I must be part of it now too.”

Dean hummed under his breath and lay back on his bed. “I’ll leave the geeking to you two, I need a break!” 

Gabriel clapped his hands together and turned to face Sam. “Right, so whatcha got for me?”  
****

Sam was surprised by how in tune Gabriel became with research. Also surprised that he could see things a lot clearer and quicker before Sam did. Which, yes it was great that this was getting done a lot smoother, but Gabriel liked to think of it as a competition. And Sam was losing his ‘Man Cards’ as he put it, which made Sam a lot more eager to beat him at this. Childish or not he didn’t want to lose to a guy who had made him suffer over and over at the Mystery Spot, an event he would really like to forget. But seeing that smug smile on the shorter man’s face made him want to reach back and punch him.

Gabriel let out a huff and shoved a view Skittles into his mouth. “So tell me, has your bro and my Bro had the sex yet?”

Sam chocked and looked at him in disbelief. “What?! That was random!” 

Gabriel chuckled. “oh please! Those two have this whole eye sex soul searching thing goin’ on!”

Sam laughed and ran a hand through his hair thinking. “I’m not sure. I mean, they are pretty close, lately it seems they are very cautious around each other but hey, that’s just what I think. “

Gabriel whistled and looked back at the books before him. “We gotta get them moving along. Poor Cas must have the worst case of Blue Balls ever!”

Sam let out a wrench and looked back to the computer screen. “Dude stop. Please! Christ.”

****

After a few hours of endless searching Sam finally tracks their lead. He slams the computer down and flips Gabriel off as he walks to the bed where Dean had passed out and started nudging him. Dean groaned and took a swing for Sam missing him entirely, this made Gabriel laugh and he crossed the room to Sam’s side.

“Well, isn't he a heavy sleeper, always violent even when he’s out for the count!” he chanted. 

Sam chuckled and jabbed the shorter guy with his elbow. “Maybe, you could try. I bet it’ll be a lot more, entertaining. If you catch my drift?” 

Gabriel put his hand to his chest and let out a dramatic gasp. “Oh my is the all too goody goody Sammy Winchester actually suggesting I prank his Bro?! What has happened to the world?” He winked at Sam and Sam let out a loud laugh which was silenced by Gabriel’s hand to his mouth.

Sam giggled still into his hand but soon stopped when he looked into the golden hazel eyes staring up at him intently. His heart jumped a little, which was odd, given the fact that he still wanted to smash the guy’s head in. Gabriel lifted his right hand, removing his left from Sam’s mouth and made a ‘hush’ signal. 

Dean was on his side now facing the bathroom door. Gabriel smirked. He slowly and carefully pulled up the blanket and got underneath with him pressing his body against Dean’s back.

Sam muffled his laughter long enough to get his phone out of his back pocket and took a picture. He then switched it to record and stood there shacking with the laugh that kept building up.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Dean and whispered his name into his ear. Dean moved slightly sighing. Sam snorted as Gabriel nuzzled his neck. “Hey, hey! Put on Cas’ voice! “Sam whispered across to him.

Gabriel smiled. “I like your thinking kido.”  
He cleared his throat and Sam almost lost it when he began to speak like Castiel. Perfectly. 

“Hello, Dean~” he whispered huskily into his ear. Dean let out a faint gasp and Gabriel tightened his arm around him. “Mm, Have you missed me, Dean? Wanted me back bad didn't you?”

Dean gasped, his eyes were still closed, his face turning a shade darker. “C-Cas? The hell are you doing man? What did I say about personal- ah!”

Gabriel moved his hand down Dean’s torso running his index finger over the waistband of his boxers. Dean exhaled deeply. “Cas, stop!”

“Or what, Dean?” 

He nipped his earlobe running his tongue along the loop of his ear making Dean freeze and push forward. “Fuck Cas! Stop! I’m not-“ 

“…Dean, what are you-?”

 

Sam gasped and wheeled around. The real Castiel stood by the computer is head cocked to the side confused at the scene before him.  
Sam, with his phone focused on the bed, Gabriel beside Dean and Dean breathing heavily next to him under the sheets. 

“Uh ohhh BUSTED!” Gabriel sang.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!” Dean shrieked; finally fully awake now falling out of the bed, pulling the blanket around his waist. 

Sam howled with laughter and Gabriel looked pleased with himself. He gave Dean a wink. “Was just checking ‘something’ Dean, chill~” 

“You son of a bitch! That was so not cool! And you-!” He said darkly pointing a finger at Sam. “-You were in on it too weren't you!?” 

Sam wiped his eyes of his sleeve and patted Gabriel on the back. “It was my idea, actually.” He said with a proud grin putting the now saved footage carefully into his back pocket.

Castiel stood there confused even further. “I don’t understand. Why is Dean wearing almost nothing? I do not understand why you would take footage of this, Sam.”

This only made Dean more frantic and tightened his hold on the blanket around his waist. His shirt was still off. He was so embarrassed. He just stayed on his knees on the floor half sitting and blushed to his ears. 

Sam took a seat beside the couch next to Gabriel and he offered him some Skittles which he gladly accepted and began to re watch the footage giggling and commenting to themselves about it. Castiel stepped over and looked in at it too, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Dean scowled and shot them a glare. “Yeah that’s right. Laugh it up you fuckers!”  
He focused back to Castiel. Cas finally understood what had happened, judging by the way his face turned slight pink. “Why did you pretend to be me? I do not sound like that, Gabriel.”

Dean’s eyes opened wider. “Hey Cas! I-Ignore them. Let them be stupid idiots.”

Cas frowned and looked over at Dean. He wore a concerned, confused look. His face was still slightly pink as he kept his eyes locked with Dean’s.  
Dean inhaled slowly, returning the stare right back, unaware that they even were staring like that for a good few minutes. Their gaze broke off by Gabriel’s coughing. 

“Awh look there Sam! They are having a moment~”

Dean got to his feet. “Shut your pie hole midget!”

Gabriel raised his eye brows in a ‘bitch please’ look. Sam laughed loudly again and turned his head from Dean, to Cas, then back to Gabriel. “Odd. Not long ago, not hours ago in fact, I wanted to hit you over the head, a lot. But we actually make a good team, dude.” Sam said cheerfully.

Gabriel returned a smile and patted him on the knee. “See Dean, you need to lighten up dude. Just trying to get you and a certain someone laid.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows and walked to Dean’s side. Dean looked in shock and was muttering to himself. 

“Dean..” Cas started. He handed him a black top and red button up shirt. Dean smiled and took them from the Angel pulling them over his head quickly. 

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean cursed to himself. Damn that Gabriel for being able to pull off the voice trick so well. Cas’ voice sent a chill up his spin and he quickly tried to forget it. Of course it didn't mean anything. He was into chicks. With their long hair and curves and, and- 

A hand was placed gently but firmly on his shoulder. Dean’s thoughts forgotten instantly. He let out a shaky breath and looked at Cas. His shockingly blue eyes piercing into his green orbs.

“Cas. I’m fine. Gabriel was just being, well, Gabriel. Sammy is the surprising one. I mean, look! They are hitting it off. Wait, did I just say hitting it off?”

Cas smiled gently at him making his stomach flip. “I believe this to be a good thing, Dean. Working together will be easier with everyone on the same side of things. Wouldn't you agree?”

Dean chuckled and raised his left hand to Cas’ left shoulder. “You always know just what to say don’t ya.”

Cas smiled again his eyes moving across Dean’s eyes fondly. “No. But I am glad if I can make you happy when I can.”  
They lowered their hands at the same time, fingers brushing ‘accidently’ against each other’s as they stepped away.

“Thank you, Cas.”

Sam was at the computer again typing something. “Play time is over. Leads. Check ‘em. 10 miles out of here, local man by the name ‘Nick Miller’, found dead in his apartment. And get this! Reports say of a ‘skin like texture’ was found trailing from his body to the hallway outside the apartment."

“Shape shifter then? Greeeaaat! Just what we need.” Dean sighed. He hated the damn things.

Sam turned the laptop to them, Gabriel leaning over with his hands rested on Sam’s shoulders. Dean raised an eyebrow but no one took notice.  
“But the creature could be anyone by now. Don’t them change their skins every 24 hours?”

“Yes.” Castiel breathed, flipping through a book at the edge of the bed. “Maybe we need to line him up, use bait.”

Gabriel clicked his tongue. His hands looked as if they tightened around Sam’s shoulders but Sam hardly paid any attention or even flinched.  
“Right-o! Who’s it gonna be, hm?”

They all observed the picture. The best candidate would be….....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt of the Shape Shifter is on. Dean is set up as the 'man candy' to lore their catch in.  
> But, of course, it's never that easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter changes to Sam's P.O.V half way through it. Explaining both sides of this part of the story.

And this is how Dean ended up in an old shack a few miles out of town. Sam and Gabriel didn’t leave him with much choice. Apparently Dean was the Shape Shifters ‘type’. The plan was to go to the local bar and seem like he was interested in fake ‘Nick’ and agree to go home with him. Castiel had volunteered on Dean’s behalf but Dean wouldn't have that. The poor guy was still terrified on the thoughts of sex, the one thing he wanted to do was blow their cover with Castiel bolting the scene. 

Dean took a deep breath getting himself together and at 21:00 headed for the impala, down the deserted town road to the bar.  
Sam was outside waiting for him. Dean killed the engine and quickly got out of the car.

“Where’s douche and grumpy?”

Sam smirked motioning to the bar door. “Already inside. Gabe and I will be sitting by the pole. Cas took refuge by the bar. And YOU need to get in there and grind some poor dude or some crap and get this dudes attention!”

Dean blinked and laughed. “Sammy, since when is that ass ‘Gabe’ now?”

Sam gave him Bitchface 27# and hauled Dean through the door.

****

 

The air was a little stuffy but not unbearable. Sam led the way up the crowed hall and out into an open dance floor. The poll was in the centre, tables circled it and people cheered and whistled at the man grinding along it wearing almost, nothing. The bar, to Dean’s surprise was quite large. Judging by the look of this place outside, one would never think of it to be this awesome inside, but maybe that was the point. 

Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and shouted into his ear over the music, “I’ll be right over here! Good luck! We’ll all keep an eye out for you!” He slapped Dean’s ass playfully laughing as he walked away. 

Dean muttered to himself. He would kill Sam later. And made his way to the bar. He ordered himself a whiskey double and leaned back, elbows against the counter scanning the area. He smirked thinking how easy it was going to be. He had never told Sam but he had taken a few guys to bed before, he knew his way to get to them. This was easy. This would be easy.

He let his eyes roam further until he reached the opposite end of the bar stall he leaned on. Dean did a double take and breathed out walking towards the end.   
Cas sat in a stool at the edge beer in one hand talking with a random guy. Dean noticed Cas’ smile. And was even more surprised when he laughed. Dean was taken aback. He never heard Cas laugh or smile like that and it made him feel a little angry. 

He had ditched the trench coat and was only in his suit now, tie pulled down a little more and his shirt was opened a little bit further showing off smooth skin underneath. Dean swallowed as he reached him. 

“Hey Cas! “ he beamed at him slapping him on the back taking the seat on the other side of him. 

Cas smiled crookedly at him and that’s when Dean noticed the slight dip of his body. “Oh~ you’re Dean!” the blonde man beside him bellowed laughing lightly patting Dean’s back.

“Dude, your friend is an amazing drinker! How is he still breathing?!” 

Cas giggled to himself and knocked back another shot. “I love alcohol..”

The man handed Dean a 50 and winked. “Tell your friend buddy he owes me a dance, ya know, once he sobers up..” He walked past Cas running his hand through Cas’ dark mess as he went. Dean glared and shifted next to him taking his remaining drinks away and ordered him a lot of water. Cas, smiling at Dean again stood up after downing the water, possibly thinking it was still alcohol and was in Dean’s personal space.

“D-you find the man y-yet, Dean..?” 

Dean could help but laugh. Cas slurring his words a little, he found it, adorable.  
He cursed loudly and looked around the room again. That’s when he noticed him. In a lounger. Men by his side, he reminded Dean of a pimp in a way. He needed his attention. Now. But how?

“There. He’s over there Cas.” He said with a quick point.

“Use me..” Cas muttered.

Dean blushed. “W-what!?”

Cas turned and pushed his suit jacket off slowly handing it to Dean. “I said, Dean, use me.”

Dean’s face felt hotter and he coughed placing the jacket down along with his own. “I don’t understand.”

Cas huffed irritated and stepped closer. “He is choosing men who are dancing. Quite erotically I must say. So, use me as bait. Have a partner to, d-dance with.”

“Oh no! You ain’t goin’ near that drinking buddy of yours! It’s OUR hunt! We are doin’ this together!”

Dean led Cas out into the growing crowd of couples and horny men and women keeping an eye on ‘Nick’. He turned a little too fast causing Cas to knock into him. His face buried in his chest. He muttered a ‘sorry’ and looked up at Dean. His eyes were a lot bluer. Brighter even. It made Dean feel over aware of everything going on around him and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. 

Cas fidgeted with his shirt sleeve rocking on his heels. The poor guy didn’t know what to do. Dean, shoving his nerves aside, reached out and placed a hand on Cas’ left hip pulling him closer. Cas caught on and placed his right arm around Dean’s neck.

“This isn’t so bad.” Dean thought and moved their bodies together to the beat of the music. 

After a few minutes Cas let out a frustrated breath. “He is not paying attention to us, Dean!”

He was aware. They had to get in a direct view for the man. Dean shifted his weight, Cas following and were a lot closer. The man gave them a look over and looked away. 

“Okay Cas.. we gotta..gotta act more ‘handsy’ if ya get me? Gotta make him want one of us, that’s the only way..” 

Cas frowned. “I don’t know how to do that.” He looked at his feet. Dean pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest. 

“Just think of the music Cas. Follow my lead and just do what feels, good, got it..?”

******

An hour and a few drink breaks later they were getting the hang of it. Cas’ body grinding against Dean’s, his hand cupping the back of Dean’s neck. Dean’s hands around Cas’ lower back, occasionally on his ass. Oh yes this show was catching their guys attention. Their faces brushing, stubble over skin teasingly, making Dean cling to Cas more. He was beginning to enjoy it a little too much and it freaked him out a little.

Cas moaned into his ear pushing up against him more. Dean breathed out his name and went to move their bodies together a little more when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cas whined at the loss of movement and turned around stumbling slightly.

‘Nick’ greeted them.   
“Hello boys~ I couldn’t help but notice how hot you both are together. Are you both together? ‘Cause uh, blue eyes here is a looker! Mind if I cut in?”

Dean gaped at the tall man and then looked at Cas. Cas was still drunk, he wasn’t sobering up in this environment. Dean felt sweaty all of a sudden. He turned and smiled at the man. “I think my friend here is a bit too out of it, but I’m all for it, if you want me~”

The man chuckled, reached out and took Dean’s chin in his fingers. “Well alright then, boy. You are a pretty one, lookin’ finely built too~”

Cas let out, what sounded like, a growl. 

Dean looked frantically around and saw Gabriel hovering around the dance floor, and gave Dean a thumbs up.

“Okay, Cas, Gabriel is over there. Go to him, understand?”

Cas shot daggers at the taller man and stumbled away to where Gabriel greeted him. Dean sighed and put on his classic seduction smile and wrapped his left arm over the man’s neck. He smelt like Tabaco and Liquor. Dean tried not to heave and let the man guide him along. “You ain’t from here, are ya boy?” he muttered in his ear. 

Dean smirked getting bolder. He had to get him out of that damn room. 

“How ‘bout we keep it simple, huh?” he whispered huskily nipping the taller man’s earlobe. He was rewarded with a sharp grind of hips and he let out a gasp. ‘Nick’ bite his lip, he looked off into the crowd behind him and then dragged him off the dance floor heading for the back doors.

Dean took a quick glance around, they had bolted already and just in time too. He took a deep breath and exited the building. 

******

 

He took a few seconds to breathe in the relieving cold air when he was pulled and pushed hard into the wall behind him. 

‘Nick’ nipped his neck shoving Dean’s legs aside the hardness in his jeans digging into Dean’s thigh. Dean groaned and tried to move his hands but the man was stronger. 

The man spoke again but his voice changed. It was deeper. Familiar somehow. He opened his eyes to the guy in front of him. Cas stood there instead, grinning openly at him. And panic hit him.

“Shit! What have you done to Cas you bastard!”

The creature laughed sending chills up Dean’s spine. 

“Hm. well we had a nice drink together, until you came along and ruined it. I like this body you know. Too bad changing doesn't give me his Angel mojo but damn he has a lot on his mind~”

Dean growled and yelled in anger fighting against the grips on his arms, his legs spread and unable to move them. He thought back to where the guy had walked past Cas and touched him, his hair. Hair.

“You took a bit of Cas’ hair? So he’s okay?!”   
The creature raised an eyebrow looking confused.

“Well he is passed out in that car of yours I would imagine, he’s so pure. And god he’s a good drinker. And once I have my fun with you and take your body, I’ll give him the time of his remaining life!”

Dean moved forward slamming his head against him; the creature lets his arms go. They both stumbled at the impact; Dean grabbed his silver blade from his jacket and lunged at him knocking him to the ground. 

“Sammy?! Come on!” Dean yelled. 

What the hell was keeping them?

‘Cas’ punched him hard across the face kicking him off him with little effort knocking Dean back and hit his head off the pavement. 

The world went black.

******

 

Sams P.O.V

 

Hours had passed since arriving at the bar. Sam and Gabriel sitting by the Pole, the man earning whistles and shouts with every grind and with every move of his hips. Oh yes, Sam was not enjoying himself.

Gabriel sensed his distress and laughed patting him on the back. They sat in a lounger. Gabriel had pulled some strings so they could have better access to the bar, floor and stage. As convenient as it was, it made him rather uncomfortable.

“Sam, Sam, Sam.. Lighten up kido! It’s a bar! Chill~ Dean and Casy have got it all covered!”

He sat back drinking a multi-colored drink out of a straw, his arm rested at the back of Sam’s seat and hummed to whatever song that was playing.  
Sam didn’t have time for this. This was a Hunt. They didn't have time to drink cocktails and listen to music. These were innocent people’s lives, damn it.

“Dude! Castiel and Dean are out doing most of the work, come on, I don’t wanna just sit here!” he said sighing loudly. 

He got off his seat and walked to the edge of the room scanning the area for traces of his brother and Angel.  
He heard a whistle and laugh from right behind him, breathe on his neck, and he froze. 

“Oh god no.” Sam thought.

“Well well well~ Ain’t you a looker! We don’ get many fine fella’s such as yourself in ‘ere.”

Sam turned sharply around. A man, early thirties, brown short hair spiked a little at the front, big brown eyes, stood there smiling at him. Sam swallowed and smiled back. 

He was not prepared for this.

“Um.. H-Hello. I’m Sam.” He said back politely.

The man smiled wider getting up into Sam’s personal space, running his right hand along the seam of Sam’s shirt. 

“You here alone or do I gotta earn your time, boy?”

Sam stepped back slightly. He was no good at rejecting people, in these situations, at least. 

“I’m, uh,-“

“HE’S WITH ME!”

They both were startled and looked around to see who yelled.   
Gabriel stood a foot away from the man, arms folded over his chest and giving, what Sam realized, was a take-off of his own ‘Bitchface’. 

Sam tried hard not to laugh. Gabriel stepped closer and the man fidgeted. 

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to intrude I was just-“

“Just, looking for some ass. I got it. Bye now, Bro.”

The man looked back shyly and smiled at Sam before skirting off. Sam watched him go and turned back to Gabriel.

“You could have been a little nicer, you know. And, for the record, don’t copy my thing man, that just made you look ridiculous.” he laughed before he finished his sentence.

Gabriel tilted his head cocking an eyebrow up and then after a moment of watching Sam laughing, rolled his eyes and laughed too.

“Kid, the man was ready to pounce you. You are a girl. Dean’s right about that for sure. And I did not copy a thing from you. You’re the ridiculous one!” he pouted and folded his arms looking away to the side making Sam laugh more.

“Oh yeah? Ha, well who’s the kid now, huh?”

Gabriel smirked in defeat , letting his arms drop and stepping beside Sam making sure to bump his shoulder off him. 

“Fucking Moose…”

They laughed again whilst scanning the dance floor.  
Sam watched Gabriel from the corner of his eye. He felt weird. Like he wanted to throw up all of a sudden. He had no idea how close they had actually gotten in the space of a few weeks but as each day went on, the less he wanted to bash the guy’s head in.

He felt……

Gabriel screeched. A little too girly for Sam’s liking, it almost gave him a fright.

“W-What!?”

Gabriel skipped on front of him beckoning him over and pointed to his right.

“Oh my god..”

Castiel had his arms around Dean’s neck, Dean’s hands running over Cas’ back, moving slowly against each other, eyes locked on the other’s like they usually did, but this scene was foreign to Sam.

Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and whistled. 

“That, my friend, is HOT! Maybe we don’t need to push them further now?”

Sam smiled down at him. As weird as seeing Dean with Cas, it, surprisingly, was fine to him. They already considered Castiel a part of their little family. 

He felt really happy. 

“Yeah.”

Suddenly a man approached them both. Castiel looked pissed off and Dean looked panicky. That’s when they noticed Cas stumble.

“Oh crap” Sam muttered.

Cas drunk was usually a bad thing. Trying to sober an Angel was the worst. Gabriel chuckled and waved at Cas as he stumbled slowly over. He looked wreaked, but highly pissed. Sam swallowed and let Gabriel deal with his drunk angry brother.

“Whoooooa there Casy, what’s with the face Bro?”

Castiel frowned pulling his coat back on. 

“I was enjoying t-that, the man, he was being, an ass butt.”

Cas saw the man grinding against Dean and then pulling him away and Sam swore he growled almost like an animal.

“Time to go!” he yelled over the music. 

They ran out through the main doors and ran around the parking lot. They had to be perfect with this. For Deans sake. He did have a lot to drink too. They didn’t even know how strong it was.

Out of nowhere, a yell. It was next to them. 

Hands took hold of Sam, pushing him, making him fall over. He looked up and saw Cas and Gabriel with their swords out, standing as if stalking a predator.  
A body lying beside him, dead.

Six. Six large men, including the man who had been trying to bed Sam, circled around them snarling.  
The same guy looked down at him smiling. 

“Oh Sam. If only you had agreed to come with me. I would have made your death a lot more. . Enjoyable.”

Gabriel stood before Sam, blade held out at the man as he stepped forward. 

“Hm. See, before I woulda let ya. But Sam here, he ain’t dying now or anytime soon. So I would step back if I were you, pal.”

Another yell. 

A Scream. 

Further away. 

Dean.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” Sam screamed, jumping up to his feet. 

He pulled out his blade and slashed the guy nearest to him across the throat. Gabriel and Cas took charge. Cas was still an able fighter, even when intoxicated. Sam was thankful for that.

Gabriel glared into the brown eyes of the man he plunged his sword into. 

“Sam is mine, buddy." He pulled off with a grunt shoving the dead weight off him.

It was quiet now apart from their breathing. Cas sat on the ground holding his blade in his lap. He seemed to be sober now. Gabriel took a hold of Sam, dragging him to his feet.

“Dean is, Dean is-!”

He panicked. They took too long and Dean could be. . .  
Gabriel put a hand over his mouth. 

“We’ll get there, relax! Your brother is stubborn and well able to handle himself. Ah. You’re cut here.”

He placed a hand on Sam’s cheek. Blood was on his shirt. He didn't even realize he had been hit.

“Leave it! We gotta run to Dean!”

Cas was standing. Blade gone. His serious expression plastered on his face as he stood there a little too quiet.

Gabriel pulled Sam closer around the waist so he couldn't escape and closed his hand over the wound. Sam felt heat and a tingling sensation over his skin. It made him feel a lot of different emotions, but it calmed him. 

He looked into Gabe’s golden-brown eyes and was, for the first time, in a long time, in awe. He thought to himself that he was, beautiful.

Gabriel looked back keeping his eyes set on Sam's. His face became expressionless and he pulled away. 

He coughed as he walked past Sam.

“Right then!" He clapped his hands together.

Let’s get that idiot brother of yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to see the fake Cas over him.  
> Sam, Gabriel and Cas are on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing proper smut. No actual sex yet, but ye get me.  
> Anxiety and sexy times ahead!

When he came back to the man was straddling him, his blade in hand, smiling affectionately.

He let out a pained groan. He couldn’t move his hands. ‘Cas’ leaned his body over his, his elbow resting beside Dean’s head, leaning his face in his left hand and continued his smiling. 

“So pretty” he whispered, kissing along his neck again. 

Dean closed his eyes and ignored him. He is not Cas. That’s what he kept telling himself, but his body was telling him otherwise. 

“But you’re gonna let him down, aren’t you boy? Saying yes to Michael. It’s on your mind isn’t it? At least that is what your friend here is scared of.”

“You stay out of his fucking head!” he roared.

The creature’s face went smug. 

“I hit a soft spot, eh? You all have a lot of issues. Your brother too, phew!” he whistles, “so much drama.”

Dean was getting angrier. He didn’t want to hear about the freakin’ Apocalypse, especially not from something as disgusting as him. He was about to shout at him some more when he was suddenly violated but fake Cas’ tongue in his mouth. He gasped and tried moving his head away but the impact from a moment ago still made his head dizzy. 

He felt a sharp sting on his collarbone and his breath hitched. Blood. His blood. He forgot about the blade. He panicked. ‘Cas’ bent down licking the blood traces up as it oozed from his skin and he moaned, “You taste amazing, Dean~”

Dean smiled. “Too bad you ain’t getting any more then.”

He kicked up hard knocking the guy off him, getting to his feet faster than he could manage. The creature laughed as he stumbled again but regained his senses sending the strongest punch he could manage into its face, breaking its nose in the process. It let out a shrieking cry and snarled. 

Once, twice, three more times and Dean had him up against the wall, blade buried into his gut. 

Blood dripped from its mouth, it’s breathing getting shallower. He had a moment of panic as he watched the ‘fake Cas’’ blue eyes go out. 

He feared for Cas. 

When the hell did that feeling come from? Cas was well able to handle himself. But looking at the now dead body before him, for some reason, it scared him. 

He heard rustling down the alley and stood ready for another fight when Sam rounded the corner breathing heavily, Gabriel and Castiel following suit. When they reached him Sam let out a breath of relief.

“..Where were you?” Dean muttered.

“Dean, we’re sorry. We were wrong. There was more than one of them. Apparently the men beside him in the bar were part of his, pack, I should say. We got ambushed and we couldn’t fight them all off in time. We’re sorry..”

Dean looked at the three of them before him. They noticed the body behind Dean now, noticed Cas’ appearance on it. Saw the marks on his throat. Gabriel leaned up against the wall furthest away in thought. Sam gasped examining the body. 

“Dean, what happened?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s over. You two get rid of the bodies. I’ll take Cas back and wait by the car..”

Gabriel walked up to Sam helping him to lift it. Sam turned half way back and spoke gently. “If you need to talk about this just-“

“Just, do as I said Sam. There is nothing to discuss. The hunt’s over. Good job. “

With a slight nod, turned to Gabriel, and hurried down the alley with the body and out of site.  
*****

Castiel looked at Dean. He had been looking at nothing but him since they were reunited. He seemed to be sober now. And Dean was grateful for that. They walked side by side in silence until they reached the Impala. Dean sighed and sat on the bonnet, lying back on it and looked up at the starry sky. Cas sat beside him but stayed sitting up, his hands in his lap.

“Dean, talk to me. Please."

Dean shifted and scoffed “Oh Cas. We had such a great evening, don’t ruin it.”

Cas frowned. “Do not joke about this Dean. I know how that Creature turned into me now, but that doesn't explain why you are not you right now.”

Dean sat up slowly as Cas slipped off the bonnet and stood before him. If a shifter and the real Cas stood side by side right now he could have spotted the real Cas in a heartbeat.   
His eyes really were so damn blue. The moon shone down on them making them sparkle and shine. Dean clenched his hands on his knees and looked away quickly.

“Cas, he said you are afraid. Afraid that I will say yes to Michael. He talked about me, he talked about Sam, the apocalypse.. “He let out a frustrated sigh.

“He tried to poke around in your head but I didn’t let him. Wouldn’t let him tell me. But he was being- and well- I felt that…shit.”  
He placed his hands in his head. He was no good at explaining his emotions, his feelings. Cas knew this. So he waited for Dean to calm down again.

“He said.. he said that I will let you down. Let you, all of you, down.”

“Dean-“

“And when I drove that blade through its body, and it looked at me, with your face, and I saw the light in its eyes go out. It- made me- I felt..!” 

“Dean!” Cas’ hands clenched Dean’s shoulders gently but with a little grip.

Dean looked up at him trying to keep his emotions in check but was failing miserably.

“Dean.” He said again, softly. 

“It scared me, Cas. I never-“

“That will not happen to me. I promise you that. You have not worried before; don’t start worrying about my life now. I’ll do what I can to protect you, all of you. I am an Angel. It is my duty. ”

Dean snarled and pushed him away. “Don’t you dare say that you son of a bitch!   
He got off the car stepping closer to Cas.

“You treat your life as if it is meaningless! So things have gone to shit! So you have people after you, so you have your own problems but guess what! We are all in this together now Cas! You will not do anything to risk your life to save mine and you will not die! Understood?! ‘Cause I swear I’ll…I’ll just-“he cut himself off. 

Cas’ head was bowed. He swallowed and let out a sigh.

“Cas, look I just-“

“You are aware that those ‘people’ are after me because I decided to help you. Those were my brothers. I gladly took on those ‘problem’ to save your lives, Dean! Do not order me around. I am trying to do what is right for this world, like my father should have."

“Yeah and look what that caused! It changed nothing Cas! There are still freaks out there killing innocent people! Lucifer wants to wear Sammy to the Prom. Michael too wants my sweet ass! “ He inhaled slow.  
“You should have let us die.”

Cas grabbed the scruff of Dean’s jacket and slammed him down onto the bonnet causing a crushing sound. He growled clenching his fists around Dean’s clothing, his breath on his face. 

“You listen to me, Dean Winchester. I will never regret doing what I did! Yes, Lucifer still managed to break free but we are all working to stop it! You’re the one who is not appreciating life!”

He pulled him up again into a standing position, pressed up against the side of the car. Dean let out a groan of pain and looked away from his gaze. 

“Cas stop! Look, I’m sorry okay! But hell, this is all too much, man. I’m human. I’m just one man. It’s too much and I-”

Castiel calmed down and breathed out heavily a couple of times before letting him go, stepping back a little.  
“I understand you were shaken up because of the events of tonight. But I can assure you that you need not worry. I’m not going anywhere Dean. I’ll be around whenever I am needed.”

Dean took a step forward and then one more reaching Cas’ space. “I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just-“

“Not good at expressing your feelings. I understand. I, Overreacted, I am sorry too Dean.”  
He placed a hand on Dean’s chest.   
He had forgotten about the cut and let out a hiss in pain when Cas touched it. 

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered. 

Dean met his eyes for the first time since they started talking and his heart fluttered. There was more meaning to those words, not just for Dean’s physical pain.  
He shook his head, no, and Cas placed his hand over his throat and began to heal him. 

The sensation was warm, tickled a little, but it felt calming. He liked being healed.  
When Cas was done Dean thanked him. And he smiled. Not his usual half smile. Full on smiled, showing his teeth a little, his eyes crinkling slightly. 

He looked, in Dean’s eyes at that moment, breathtakingly beautiful.   
How did he not notice that before?

His heart hammered away in his chest. He needed to speak out but he didn’t trust his voice but he had to.

“C-Cas.” He said hoarsely. “Why did you do it? Why did you listen to me? Go against your orders to get me to Sam. And for every single thing after that. Why?”

They were closer now. He wasn’t sure who stepped towards whom, but their breath was ghosting off each other’s faces. Deans hand tight on Cas’ arm, Cas’ right hand running along the now healed skin laying his hand along his neck. It felt as though the sun had suddenly decided to show itself. 

The heat made Dean let out a low whimper, his eyes fluttering as Cas leaned his head in closer, not removing their eyes from one another. His breath trailing along Dean’s lips as he spoke, his voice deeper, shaking.

“I did it, all of it, for you, Dean. It was all for you..”

Dean let out a loud raspy breath.   
“Jesus, Cas..”

Cas was too close. Way to close. Dean swallowed, flickering his gaze between Cas’ eyes and mouth. Cas sighed, his eyes half lidded, breathing along Dean’s mouth again. The heat was getting too much; the tension was building with each passing second. 

Dean gripped Cas’ coat tight in his hand a needy sound at the back of his throat.  
“..Cas..” 

Castiel cupped the back of Dean’s neck, their lips inches away-

“HEYLO KIDDIES WE’RE BAAAACCCCK!”

Dean opened his eyes pulling away from Cas leaving a huge gap between them.   
Sam eyed them both up as they stood there red faced, sweaty and looking embarrassed. 

“Oh~ bad timing, eh?” Gabriel teased.

He was screaming in his head right then. That need still pumping through his veins. 

“Fuck off!” He spat. Circling the car and getting inside slamming the door. He desperately tried to palm down his painfully hard erection wiping the sweat from his hands and brow.

“Maybe it’s a good thing.” He thought to himself. “Maybe it was for the best that we didn’t. We didn’t…-“

Castiel sat beside him now, Sam and Gabriel talking quietly in the back.  
He took a glance at Cas. He looked just as wreaked as Dean. He bite his lip when Cas caught his gaze again. The urge was overpowering him. Cas’ eyes flicked from Dean’s eyes to his mouth as he traced his bottom lip with his tongue. 

Dean held down a desperate noise in his throat and gripped the steering wheel tight till his knuckles went white. 

In the back seat Gabriel had Sam in a head lock messing his hair around. Sam giggled. 

Giggled.

Yep, Sam was losing his Man Cards.   
He was going to Kill Gabriel and Sam. 

Castiel shuffled nervously in the seat. Now things seemed awkward.

Perfect.

Dean sighed and started up the ignition setting his baby on down the dirt road.

*****

Gabriel talked. And talked. And kept on talking. 

Obvious to the tension between Dean and Cas now, and it only made himself and Sam tease them more.  
Dean had enough. He parked the Impala a block from the motel, to a diner. He turned and glared furiously at the two in the back seat.

“If you two don’t stop flirting, you BOTH won’t step foot in my baby again! And I said careful with the leather!” Gabriel’s foot rested on the back of his seat and he slapped it away.

“Oh easy Tiger! Got it! Zippin’ the lips! Oh we should grab a bite! I’m in the mood for a truffle~”

Dean hung his head. Food, again?  
He looked up and he had already left the car. Sam looked at Dean and shrugged, following him also. He looked back and gave him a wink then disappeared into the diner.

The silence almost killed him. 

Castiel was sitting like a statue. Not moving not blinking. It was creeping Dean out and didn’t help his nerves one bit.  
He switched the engine off and decided to play it cool. His hands firmly on the steering wheel and let out a low laugh. “Those two are made for each other. It’s nuts.”

He got no response. 

“Say do you wanna-“  
He stopped.

Castiel was right in his space. Side to side. His arm rested behind Dean in the seat. His eyes focused on Dean’s mouth. The car felt like it was a hundred degrees. Dean breathed out heavily, face flushed as Cas traced his right hand along his cheek. 

“We should..-We should talk about what this is..”

Cas hummed. "Yes. We could. Or."

Cas’ arms were around Dean’s waist now pulling him up against his chest. Dean gasped and his hands found their way to Cas’ coat holding the material for dear life.

“C-ah-Cas.”

Cas brushed his lips ever so lightly against Dean’s, and Dean lost his will power.  
Dean crushed his lips against him. It wasn’t soft and gentle. They kissed as if it were their last breath. Fast, forceful kissing. Cas gasped and moaned into his mouth.

He grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling him over to straddle him on his lap, chest to chest, hands locked in each other’s hair, kissing desperately.  
Dean knew he was making obscene noises. He didn’t give a fuck. Cas was hot against him. He tugged at the trench coat slipping it off him quickly, removing his own jacket after. 

Cas nipped at his lip and licked into his mouth not letting go until Dean needed air.  
They breathed against each other like they had just ran a marathon. 

“Jesus Christ, Cas..” he mouthed against Cas’ neck. 

Cas hummed, trailing his hands under the seam of Dean’s shirt mapping out every inch of his body.  
Dean closed his eyes and let him. Cas’ hands were surprisingly soft in comparison and he loved it.

“Cas, wait..-Just one sec.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Hands gently moving over their clothed skin. 

“Dean?”

Dean bite back a groan. Cas’ voice was husky and deeper. His hair was the best sex hair he had ever seen. His coat was gone and his shirt and tie hung open showing off his pale skin underneath.   
Dean ran his hand along his chest slowly, Cas’ breath hitching at the touch. 

“Can’t. Not here. Sam is-“

Cas grabbed his hips and grinded up once against him. Dean moaned loudly and bite his tongue clutching Castiel’s shoulders.

“No Cas. Fuck. No. Not here. “

Castiel frowned and repeated the action again.

“He’s a big boy. He’ll get over it.”

When Dean blinked he was lying on the back seat Cas between his leg, chest to chest, kissing him feverously. 

They ripped and pulled their shirts off hands roaming all over, it felt like they couldn’t get close enough.  
Dean pulled open Cas’ belt tossing it to the floor, grabbing the sides and shoving it off his hips.  
Cas mirrored this action.

“I don’t. Know. How.” Cas groaned.

Dean forgot that he was new to this. Dean sat up a little placing Cas’ hand on his cock. Cas gave it a curious stroke causing Dean to throw his head back and gasp.

“Yeah Cas. Just like that, just loosen your grip a little and-“

Castiel was a fast learner. In minutes Dean was a shaking incoherent mess underneath him. Dean gripping Cas’ dick in his hands running his thumb over the head with each stroke.   
Castiel gasped and moaned Dean’s name like a prayer. He thrust up into his hand following Dean’s movements with his own.

Dean wasn’t able to talk. Breathing was too difficult as it was. The pleasure shot out from every angle of his body. He felt the tightness and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.   
He worked Cas’ cock faster, sucking and biting the skin on his neck making Cas lose it.

“Ah! Cas, oh fuck!”

Dean arced up as he came heavily in Cas’ hand and along his chest. It felt as though the air had been punched from him and all he could feel was pure pleasure and heat consuming him. 

Cas made a pained choking sob. He was close too. He gripped Dean’s arm thrusting up more and more, fucking into Dean’s hand. He was moaning out words in Latin, and, what Dean could only suggest to be, Enochian.   
He hung his head and came painfully hard.  
Dean stroked him out of it until his orgasm passed.

Castiel collapsed on to his chest panting heavily. They could feel their heart beats running along in perfect motion together. Dean didn’t know what to feel. He never expected this to happen. 

Could he have felt this because he got scared earlier? No. That doesn’t sound like something he would do.

He blinked and their clothes were back on. Mess cleared away. Dean chuckled, brushing his hand through the black mess laying on his chest.

“Not a cuddler are you, Cas?” 

Cas huffed and smiled against him.  
“I suspect our brothers to be joining us shortly. I had to. Just in case.”

Dean appreciated that thought. He did not want them walking out on them like that. 

“Hey, Cas?”

Cas raised his head. His blue eyes shining up at him.   
He found himself speechless again.   
The dead body of the fake Cas ran through his mind. The light behind those eyes going out.

He shoved the thought away and leaned forward pressing his lips against Cas’, soft and gentle this time. He never felt what he felt with a kiss like this. He didn’t understand it.

Cas sighed in approval and they pulled away from each other. Castiel leaning off and climbing back into the front seat, Dean following suit.  
Moments later Gabriel and Sam entered the car. Unusually quiet.  
Dean grinned starting the engine.

“Good, thank you for shutting up and doing as I say. You guys are learning.”

Gabriel through daggers at him and looked out the window.  
He smirked and reversed the car out, turning and heading to their motel.  
He caught sight of Cas looking at him fondly.  
They would need to talk about this later. But for now…

Dean moved his left hand off the wheel placing it over Cas’. They twinned their fingers together sharing a brief smile and focused on the road once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are announced. Sam and Gabriel get tense with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Chapter 3 references

Sam P.O.V

 

Seeing Dean with such a blank expression weighted on Sam’s shoulders. He could not think of anything else. His voice hoarse and his eyes full of sorrow. Sam knew it was because that thing had changed into Cas and did, something, to him. As much as Sam would like to know, he thought it best to stay out of his hair for now.  
Gabriel too was too quiet for his own good as they buried salted and burnt the last of the bodies.

“Okay.” Sam sighed throwing down the shovel; “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“It’s just, you’re always so chatty and loud and well, you being this quiet is a little on the creepy side. So spill it.”

The corner of Gabriel’s mouth twitched as he picked Sam’s shovel up clamping it on his shoulder with his own and began to walk away. “Please. Can’t a guy be quiet without raising suspicion? Jezz kid, loosen up.”

Sam scowled. “Don’t belittle me! It bothered you too didn’t it? That, thing, looking like Casti-“

“Don’t! “ Gabriel’s voice grew higher and when he turned his gaze to Sam, Sam took an instinctive step back.  
“Look kid, Cassy here can look after himself. Or, should I say could have. Your brother has, changed him. Dean can deny it all he wants but his face spoke volumes tonight. And I admit it sorta-“ 

He looked around and took a step closer to Sam, his eyes held sadness within them. Sam would never think that this guy was an Archangel.

“It sorta, startled me, just a little. If that ever happens to Cas, I would just.” He growled and let out a frustrated sigh.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. “Dude, it’s okay. Like you said, Cas is able to handle himself. Dean needs to just be careful. I know Cas would do anything for Dean, but Gabriel, so would he.” He felt a hand on his back suddenly patting him twice, gentle taps. Gabriel smiled again and he could do nothing but return it.

“Y’know, for a guy who lived through my torturous funs, you ain’t that bad kido.” 

Sam nudged him away and laughed. “Whatever, Feathers.”

Then, the atmosphere seemed to change rapidly. They were staring, literally, into each other’s eyes. The tension felt familiar and it made him think instantly of his brother and Cas. He swallowed hard knowing he should say, something, but he can’t. Finally, Gabriel backed away with a skip in his step. Sam felt himself release the air he, subconsciously, had been holding on to, and walked back to the Impala in silence.

*****

As they crossed the field towards the car park they could see the figures of Dean and Castiel ahead. As they drew nearer Gabriel and Sam seemed to react the same. They took an intake of breath and their eyes widened. Castiel caressing Dean’s face, his neck. Dean looking flushed and holding Cas’ coat tight. They had not yet noticed their presence. Sam pulled Gabriel aside whispering. “Let’s not interrupt this time. If something happens with them then-“

“That’s why we should. I need to see Dean’s reaction, especially my Bros. I need to give them my blessing, so to speak, right?”

Sam pushed him against a crate his hand around his shirt, tight. “It’s a kiss, Gabriel!” he hissed. “Let them!”

Gabriel smirked. “Oh? Well if it’s just a kiss then, sure.”

Sam felt like screaming. Gabriel was kissing him for all he was worth. He had not noticed that he himself was now pinned up to the same crate trying to breathe as he was kissed rough. Sam made a small noise in his throat and Gabriel pulled away. He looked at Sam and smiled wider.  
Sam was in shock. And started muttering broken sentences his way. 

Gabriel shrugged. “What? It was just a kiss. No harm in that, right kido?” 

Sam pulled a face whipping his mouth of his sleeve. “Bastard!”

Gabriel huffed in triumph and turned the corner.  
“HEYLO KIDDIES WE’RE BAAAACCCCK!”

*An hour later in the diner*

Sam picked on a fresh salad and clicked around on his laptop as Gabriel poured almost the whole syrup bottle on his pancakes. Sam made a disgusted sound and he laughed.  
“Something wrong with this?” Gabriel said half chuckling as he ravaged the meal before him. Sam looked on horrified. 

“Dude, you’ll die if you keep eating like that! Or your teeth will fall out of your head!”  
Gabriel kicked his leg under the table and continued eating. The waitress brought over some bacon and eggs for them both and some coffee. Gabriel smiled at her, mouth half full. Sam was expecting a look of disgust but instead she battered her eyelashes and walk away.

“How is that even sexy?” Sam muttered into his coffee cup.

“Chicks find it cute. Sexy and cute go well together. You should give it a try my man!”  
Sam grinned and felt his ears burn. He coughed and stayed focused on his laptop. 

“Hm.. looking for more cases?”  
Sam jumped at the intrusion. Gabriel sat beside him now, arm stretched out behind Sam, just like earlier.

“So? I like to keep busy.”

“No. You just need to get laid.”

Sam choked on his bacon and looked and the shorter man baffled. “That does not go for everyone! Jesus!”

“WHOA THERE. I was just making a suggestion! Chill.”

“I will not CHILL!” Sam yelled. The diner grew quiet for a moment then the murmurs around them picked up again.

Gabriel sat quietly. Possibly giving his brother more time alone. Sam felt bad. Gabriel had been doing well to help them. He shouldn’t be angry, it wasn’t fair.

“Gabe? I’m sorry man. I’m just tired. Worried, but tired..”

Gabriel shifted closer. “Is this because of Lucy? ‘Cause if so you really shouldn’t worry your large head about it.”

“And why shouldn’t I? It’s pretty damn important. The guy is obsessed with me. He says that I will say YES! I have to be the one to stop him, whatever it takes. That’s the plan.”

Gabriel sighed. He looked angry. Sam didn’t understand why.

“I see. You two are both alike. Both so selfless. Don’t you care about either of your wellbeing’s?!"

Sam slammed his laptop closed standing up abruptly, Gabriel following. Standing too close, eye to eye, glaring. “You of all people should understand my position. You choose to help us. I’m glad you have. But you never even told me why.”

Gabriel huffed and shoved him aside. Walking out the door slamming it behind him. Sam dropped his head and apologized to the waitress. He paid their bill and left slowly.  
Gabriel sat looking out the window and wouldn’t acknowledge his or anyone’s presence.

Dean looked back and smiled. Sam wondered if they finally made the move or not. They seemed a lot more calm and together now.  
“Good, thank you for shutting up and doing as I say. You guys are learning.” He said in amusement.

Gabriel gave him the mother of all death glares and focused again on the view outside as they began the drive to the motel.  
Sam felt awful. But he shouldn’t be. Why was Gabriel helping them? Why couldn’t he just say it?

Sam took one more look at him and leaned his head against the back seat closing his eyes trying not to think about the feel of Gabriel’s lips against his. He shook the thought away and opened his eyes.

“Oh no…” he thought.

****

Getting back to the motel was, in Sam’s case, a miracle. The second the car stopped Gabriel got out and stomped towards the building. Dean and Cas exchanged confused looks.  
“I’ll go ahead and see what is bothering him.” Cas said softly.

Dean took a step forward placing a hand on his lower back. “Don’t take too long.” He said with a shy grin.

Yep. They did something. And Sam didn’t want to know what but he felt like puking. Castiel gave Sam a smile as he walked past and left the brothers alone.

“So what did you say to the grumpy Angel now, Sammy?”

Sam frowned and strode to their room. He was not in the mood for Dean’s sarcasm tonight.  
“Leave it alone, Dean.”

Sam collapsed onto his bed. They got lucky with a motel room this time. The place had good beds, cleaned sheets, clean bathroom, a good working shower. He needed it.  
Dean sat on his own bed opposite him taking off his socks and shoes and jacket. Sam noticed then. The hickey marks around his throat.  
A lot of hickey marks.

Sam cocked his head and gave his brother a ‘knowing’ smile. Dean went red and pretended to busy himself.  
“So, you and Cas huh?”

Dean laughed and turned his back to him. He could see the tips if his ears and neck grow redder.  
“Nah course not Sammy. Why do you think something happened? That’s crazy talk dude. Crazy!”

“Uh huh.” 

Sam got up and stretched his back, heading to the bathroom. He really needed a shower and a good night’s sleep. He stood on front of Dean who looked back at him nervously.  
“The hell are you looking at?” he snapped.

Sam stretched out his arm, hand on Dean’s shoulder and jabbed one of the huge Hickeys with his thumb. Dean cursed pushing him away and held on to his own throat.

“The fuck was that for?”

“You get attacked by a hoover Dean~? Hmph, crazy my ass!” he said failing at keeping his laugh in.  
Dean went as red as a stop light and buttoned up his shirt.  
“Gabriel is a bad influence on you! Fuck!” he yelled hoarsely.  
His embarrassment taking over as he slumped into a ball on his bed.

Sam couldn’t breathe. 

There was a slam from behind them. They both looked over as Gabriel and Cas entered the room. Cas immediately lit up, smiling shyly in Dean’s direction. He reminded Sam of girls who would look that way at their crushes. He thought it was really cute. Even for Cas.

Gabriel walked across the room to Sam slapping him on the back as his laughing calmed to lower levels. “What’s funny?”

Sam nodded his head towards Dean and Gabriel’s smile widened.  
He crept across the room to Dean’s bed. Dean looked horrified and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Gabriel! Back off dude or I fucking swear I will end you!”

Gabriel effortlessly flipped Dean over on to his stomach and pulled his collar down. He whistled loudly and Cas’ face shot up in mortification.  
“Well now, what do we have here~? “ He poked one of the Hickeys and Dean yelled kicking his legs out trying to hit him.  
He gave up eventually and buried his face into the sheets.

Sam smiled at Cas who was beside him now trying to hide his view of Gabriel.  
“Hey.” Sam whispered extending his hand. “I know how much he means to you. I am glad and happy for you. Look after each other. Got it?”

Castiel beamed and shyly took his hand in his. “I will. I will be there for him always. Do not worry Sam. And I do not wish to take your brother from you. So do not worry about that either.”

Sam smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “I know, Cas. I know.”

Dean glared. “Hey! You two, knock it off.”

Gabriel pushed his head down on to the sheets muffling his possessive yelling.

“Awh, young love~” he chanted. And Sam laughed, Castiel’s head buried in embarrassment in Sam’s chest.

Gabriel slapped Dean’s ass and skipped over to Sam. Castiel received a harder slap as he practically ran to Dean to get away from Gabriel.

“Sam.”  
He spoke more to himself than to Sam.  
“When you’re done I’ll explain everything you want to know…”

Sam nodded and entered the bathroom closing it on Gabriel.

He let out a breath of relief.

Finally the tension was down. Finally he would be getting some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck calls Sam and tells him what he has seen. Lucifer is waiting and Sam has to say the big 'Yes'.
> 
> The four gather at Bobby's. It won't be long now. Sam is surrendering. Castiel is becoming more human and Gabriel is a lot quieter.
> 
> Dean and Castiel open up to each other.
> 
> It gets a bit FEELS-y, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Chapter remaining after this and an Epilogue.
> 
> Sorry it took me forever to update I have been busy. Hope you like it. ^^';;

“Detroit is where it is all going to go down, Sam. I am positive. You will say ‘Yes’. I wish I could help you, I really do. But I can’t change what I see and I can’t change the future for you. You guys, this is your thing. Good luck..”

Sam hung up his phone and stared at the screen blankly frozen in place. This was happening soon. Too soon. Chuck has never been wrong so far. But they had no plan. No course of action. People would die and the Apocalypse will be on their heads. Lucifer will have him.  
Omens had been more brutal, let alone being more frequent these past few weeks, they should have seen this coming. But Dean, Dean was determined to find a way no matter what it took. Sam would just smile and encourage him. But he knew deep down it was only going to end the way it was written. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his brothers’ face. He had finally broken his walls, he let Sam in more. He even put up with Gabriel’s pranks. And he finally had Cas.

He felt a hand on his lower back rubbing small circles until his tension eased off. “What’s eating you kiddo?”

Sam sighed softy, turning to the shorter man and embraced him. Gabriel made a sound of surprise and returned it.  
He would miss this. He would miss waking up in the morning to Gabriel smiling and handing him his morning coffee.  
He would miss Cas and his dry sarcasm. He would miss his big brother. He would miss his life. 

It wasn’t the apple pie lifestyle but it was his. It was the only one he grew to love. Through the bad and the good, he could never want anything more at this moment in time. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

But in the end, he had no choice.

\- * * *-

“You’re sure?! Positive? ..Okay. Yes, I understand. I got it.. Thanks Bobby.”  
Dean slammed his phone shut and threw it against the wall. 

“Bobby says that Chuck is right. Lucifer plans on wearing Sammy here to the prom soon. Like, end of the month soon!” He yelled, sagging into a side chair by the table and covered his hands on his face breathing deeply.

Castiel and Gabriel seemed to be having an inner monologue with one another. Staring into each other, expressions blank. They made no movement. They looked like perfect statues.  
Sam sat across from Dean and clasped his hands together. “Dean.. There is no other way. This plan will work. I can be stronger. I was stronger, back when-“

“Back when you were sucking the Demon bitches blood!” he snarled. 

Sam closed his eyes and calmed himself before he spoke. He needed to be calm for this. Gabriel was looking at Sam now, his face still blank, it was making him paranoid. “Look. That was before. But this, this wouldn’t be the same thing. I am doing it this time to stop Lucifer. I can say ‘Yes’ and I will be strong enough.”

“Kiddo, you are talking about Lucy. He was an Archangel if you remember. A mere human kicked up on a dose of Demon blood has no chance. And, I can’t let you do that.” Gabriel spoke as he stepped closer. “It is a suicide mission. I am well powered up, but Cas here-“ He points a finger at Cas. “- He is becoming more human by the minute. Castiel was a Soldier. Archangels are never meant to be human. We can’t lose our power. And I can’t risk you and my brother dying.”

Castiel was at Dean’s side now and placed a hand on his face. Dean looked up and leaned into Castiel’s touch, nuzzling his palm gently. He could feel the faint pulse, a slow heartbeat coming through Cas’ veins. This was going to all end, wasn’t it? He would lose his brother, lose Cas.. and even that moron Gabe. 

“We have all of the Horsemen’s rings. We know the spell. Thanks to Death. Dean, guys, I can do this. I want to do this. Please..” 

Dean said nothing more; he just shook his head and stayed pressed to Cas’ palm. Gabriel kneeled beside Sam and cupped his face with both hands. His voice quivered slightly as he spoke, more to himself and Sam than to the other two. “Sam. If it goes wrong, Lucifer will take over you. It will be almost impossible to pull away. And if it does work and you do take him over, Sam you will be forever damned with a pissed of Angel in hell’s cage.”

Sam pulled him closer and held onto him like his life depended on it. “I know, Gabe. But I have no other choice..”

-A week later-

Dean pulled the impala into Bobby’s garage. He sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Silence. Not a sound around the area. It seemed like all the birds, animals alike, had gone into hiding as if they knew what was going to happen. He looked around again. The sun was starting to set. It had been a few days since they arrived at Bobby’s. 

-Days before-

“Well ain’t you all a sight for sore eyes.” 

The weather decided to take a turn for the worse on the ride over and from the time it took the four of them to reach bobby’s door they were soaked to the skin. They huffed in short puffs of laughter and entered the house. The fire was welcome and Sam and Dean raced towards it pulling at each other to get there first. Gabriel chuckled and leaned on the door frame. Castiel shifted awkwardly beside Bobby and leant down to whisper something in his ear. The man looked up at him and whispered something back. Castiel mouthed a ‘Thank You’ and climbed the old staircase. Bobby turned and Gabriel gave him an eye up. 

“He wants to change and lay down for now. The boy’s gettin’ more like a human the more I look at him.”  
Gabriel nodded and with a snap of his fingers all of their clothes were dry. Dean made a satisfied sound at that, and Sam made a face of disgust and shoved him playfully. 

“So, what’s the plan then? Or d’all just come ‘ere to steal my booze and food?”

Sam chuckled and sat by the fire with his knees crossed. Gabriel sat on the edge of Bobby’s desk kicking out his legs and was given a death glare by the old man. Dean chugged down a mouthful of whiskey and began to tell Bobby what they had decided.  
Bobby’s face stayed in a look of complete focus for the entire speech. When Dean was down he sighed and chugged on some more whiskey. 

“This is not what I want for you boys, you understand that. There is no goin’ back from this once you say those words.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, Bobby. But I am ready. It was my fault that this happened in the first place, so it’s about time I took responsibility for my actions.”  
The room stayed in dead silence for a few moments. Sam had a point but an eternity with Lucifer? No one deserved that. No matter how wrong their mistakes had been in the past. Bobby placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder giving it a tight squeeze and exited the room. A bit of alone time sounded good to Dean too. He left the room and didn’t look back.

This was happening too fast. Of course, they had to be cursed. What other explanation could there be? The Winchester name corrupted over the years. Maybe this was their faith after all.

Dean crossed the yard and sat on the bonnet of a worn down car. He slid is hand along its rust. If he knew what to fix without question in this world, it would be cars. He knew if he put in the work he would have her looking glorious, like brand new. He wished life was that easy. To take a look at the problem in front of you and patch it like new. But it’s life. It’s never that easy. 

He lay back resting his head. It was getting darker now. He suddenly remembered Castiel wondering off alone and he felt a ping of guilt. He should have checked with him. As he silently cursed at himself he heard the soft patter of steps coming towards him. He knew right away who it was and smiled slightly keeping his eyes shut.

A soft hand smoothed out the hair on his forehead. Fingers ghosting over his cheeks, outlining his features. Like each piece of him was being worshiped. It made his heart drop and tears sting the corners of his eyes. He didn’t mean to make a sound but it erupted out of him as well as his tears. When Cas placed his hand over his mark on Deans shoulder Dean let out a choking sob, tears rolling down onto the car.

“Dean. Dean, look at me.” Cas whispered. 

Dean shook his head and Cas just repeated himself.  
“…I can’t.” He sobbed out. 

He felt himself being lifted and carried away. He felt the warmth radiating off of Cas and suddenly only noticed how cold his own skin was. He shivered at that and Castiel just held him closer to his chest. Moments later he felt warm sheets beneath him and an even warmer body leaning over him. He inhaled sharply and felt more tears form.

“Dean.”  
Castiel nuzzled Deans Jawline. He sounded like he was purring but that was probably his imagination.

“Dean..”  
He felt lips trail under his eyelids wiping up the tears as they fell once more.

“No.” Dean thought. “Stop loving me. You can’t. It’s breaking my heart…”

“Dean. Open your eyes. Look at me.”  
Castiel’s voice was off now.

Dean slowly opened up his eyes and he gasped.  
“Cas…”

Castiel was paler than he was before. His hair was messier. His gorgeous blue eyes that Dean came to love at first sight still had a slight shine to them. But he looked devastated. This entire situation, this HUGE mess they are now all in has affected him too. And of course it has. Cas’s eyes showed his sorrow.  
Dean sat up and gracefully cupped his face in his hands feeling every inch of it just as Cas at done to him minutes before. Cas’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch and sighed. 

If he had the choice, he would stay in this moment forever. 

“Cas.” He kissed along his neck feeling Cas tense and his pulse quicken. Heard the slight exhale of shaky breath ghosting across his cheek. 

Cas moved a hand under Dean’s shirt lifting it from him slowly. Dean copied his actions. It was a comfortable intimate moment. It overwhelmed him. No one had ever been this careful with him. As gentle as Cas was in this moment. Castiel cupped Dean’s face once more and kissed him softly. Dean slid an arm around his neck opening his mouth for Castiel and deepened the kiss. 

“I hate seeing you cry.” Cas whispered in between kisses. “It hurts me more than you know.”

He laid Dean back slowly onto the mattress tracing over Dean’s muscles, ribs, sides, hip bones so slowly and gently that it was making Dean’s head spin. The gentleness dissolved in .0 seconds when he traced his thumbs under his waistband and Dean gasped moving his hips up in a slow grind against Cas and kissed him rougher. Kissing him like it was his oxygen supply. He didn’t want to break contact again. He just knew he wanted and needed him. 

Cas moaned and lost it immediately pushing down his hips to meet with Dean’s and them both gasped into the others mouth.  
“Cas!” Dean moaned out running his nails down along Cas’s back. “Need you. I need you right now!”

“Dean..” Cas groaned and set to work on removing his pants with shaking hands whilst trying not to break up the kissing.

Dean quickly fumbled with his pants and when finally getting them off, threw them across the room followed by his boxers. They broke the kiss for a few seconds taking in each other’s bodies. This was the first time Dean ever felt self-conscious about his body. Castiel was skinny but not very. He wasn’t built like he was. More so like a runner or a swimmer. He was beautiful. Perfect. And Dean’s heart pulsed and spread a new feeling throughout his whole being. He loved him. He loved him.

Castiel in turn took in Dean. Of course he knew how Dean’s body worked. How he looks. He rebuilt him himself. Made him complete again. But here, right now, this was new. He couldn’t describe it. But it was as though he was seeing him for the first time. The only proof of his renewal was the handprint that Dean wore on his shoulder. Dean noticed the silent scanning his eyes were doing and he blushed looking away to the side smirking a little. Castiel gripped his chin and focused his eyes on his own once more.

“Dean Winchester-.” He stared. 

Dean swallowed and was lost in his eyes. He felt the tears start to build up again. He was being such a girl tonight but right now he really didn’t care.  
He felt them fall before he could stop it and sniffled. Fingers wiped them away and he opened his eyes again. Cas was looking at him like he was the world. 

“Castiel..” he whispered back as his voice broke.

Then they were kissing again, slowly at first and in minutes they were panting against each other again. Cas grinded down, their cocks sliding off each other in a way that had dean moaning like a whore.

“Cas, please!”

Cas forced himself to stop and placed three fingers over Dean’s mouth which he took in and sucked on messily. Cas groaned at the sight and slowly pulled them out. He nudged his legs open more hooking Dean’s legs over his shoulders.  
“Are you sure?” 

Dean glared at him. “Damn it Cas, just fucking do it alrea-AH!”  
Dean arched up and slammed his head back against the pillows. Fuck he had forgotten how much it hurt but he only had to bear it until it stopped. Cas was gently, twisting and scissoring him open and moving deeper, one digit after another.

Dean was a mess. 

He was gripping the sheets beneath him as Cas fucked him with his fingers. It felt so good. Cas pulled out and he whimpered at the emptiness he was left with. He lowered his legs and placed them with a tight hold around Cas’s back rocking down to meet Cas’s dick.

“Need you to fuck me Cas. Want you in me baby. Want to feel your dick fill me up and take me.”

Cas almost growled at that and lined up his dick to his entrance slamming in fully with one thrust. Dean screamed out and clung onto Cas. There was a bit of pain yes, but he hit his prostate dead on and he was seeing stars. They stayed locked together breathing heavily as Cas adjusted to him.  
He felt amazing, even better than Dean thought he would and moved his hips down readily.  
“I need you now, Cas.”

Castiel wasted no time. He moved slowly inch by inch inside him pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in again. Dean gasped and tightened his hold on his back and rocking down in time with his thrusts to meet him. They had completely forgotten about Bobby, Gabriel and Sam. They forgot about the Apocalypse, Lucifer. Everything. All that mattered right now was this, was them.  
Castiel ran his hands along Dean’s thighs, along his ass and all over his body. Dean met his hands with his own half way and they laced them together. Lying Deans arms back at the sides of his head, their hands still entwined, he finally began to feel the emotions that Dean had felt tonight. He felt panicky, scared, his stomach felt like it was going to fall apart and his heart ached with a pain he never thought was physically possible to live with.  
Dean rubbed their stubbled jaws together muttering incoherent words into the other man’s ear. They fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. It felt right. 

He felt dampness on his face and then drops. Tears? He looked up and saw that Cas was crying. He tried to move his hands but Cas just held him down. For an Angel turning human he was still pretty powerful.  
“Castiel? Don’t.. god please not you too.. Cas please.” 

Cas didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. Dean knew. He leaned up and licked away the tears kissing the skin as he went. Castiel slammed into him again with more force this time making Dean drop back down onto his back with a loud thud. He felt the warm sensation fill him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He gripped Cas’s hands tighter and moaned loudly calling Cas’s name as he came hard along both their bodies. Cas made a pained sound and his thrusts lost their pace as he abused Dean’s prostate with a few remaining thrust and came shouting Dean’s name.

They stilled and collapsed against each other their breathing erratic, hearts beating so fast they thought it to be impossible not to have a heart attack from it.  
After a few moments, once they calmed down, Castiel pulled out of him and rolled off him and on to his back. Sweat and cum covered them both but they really didn’t give a fuck. Dean turned on his side to face Cas and Cas was already looking at him.  
Dean sighed and waved his hand at him. “C’mere Cas.”  
Castiel scooted over and Dean wrapped his arms around his laying his head on Cas’s. He was going to miss this.  
“Cas?”

Cas hummed and wrapped an arm across Dean’s waist.  
Dean cleared his throat. He needed to say this now. Girly or not.  
“I..um. That is.. You see. I sort of.. No. I..what I mean..-“

“Sometime today, Dean.”

Dean laughed and flicked Cas’s ear playfully. “Smart ass.”

Cas chuckled and looked up at him smiling. “Say whatever is on your mind, Dean. I will ‘behave’.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Damn, he really was beginning to be a smart ass. Maybe the five of them under one roof is a bad thing.  
He cleared his throat again and opened his mouth to reply with something better when the moons light cast on them. He mentally gasped. He had a quick back flash of the fake Cas’s death. The light going out in his eyes. And that dream too. He tightened his hold on Cas as panic struck him. 

“I Love You!”

Cas stopped smiling seeing the panic on Dean’s face as clear as day.  
“Dean, I..-“

“This isn’t because I am having a slight freak out.” He pauses and takes in Cas’s eyes again. The glow was still there. Not as much as before but it was still there and he breathed out in relief. I know you felt it too. I can’t describe it but I know I do, Cas. And I won’t let you be human. And none of us will die.”  
Cas lifted a hand and placed in on his mark. Deans mark. 

"When I found you in hell. Even though you had changed, you trusted me to get you out. I know you don't remember that. But I pieced you back together and I healed your soul. Even in hell your soul shone the brightest. I thought to myself, even if I didn’t understand emotions then, I thought ‘Beautiful’. And you still are. I have loved you since that day. I just didn’t know it then. None of us did. You took me in and got to know me. I got to figure out who I really am. I owe you so much. And I just... Dean, I love you.”

Dean broke down at that. His body shook him as he let out all the feelings he kept inside. Castiel was behind him in seconds embracing him and holding him tight. His walls beginning to give away too. “Dean. I believe you. We’ll find a way. I promise you.”

“I know."  
They lay down pulling the sheets around themselves and stayed curled up against each other.

"We have come this far, we can't have it thrown away.”

-Back to the present-

Dean ran a hand over his face. He and Cas had promised each other they would find a way. Detroit was a mere 4 days from now. After that, it was up to Sam. Going there early might put up an advantage. Or maybe Lucifer suspects that.  
Dean clenched his fists and counted to ten to calm himself. Four days and he’ll give Satan a good kicking himself. No one fucks with his family.  
Taking the grocery’s out of the Impala Dean turned and went inside to join the others.

*** In Detroit, meanwhile. ***

The low humming of a distant fan fills the old hotel room. What used to be a luxury hotel was now in the motel category of peoples nightmares. Demons lurking in every street as people screamed and ran. Did anything to try and stay alive. Fires started and riots broke out among the innocent people living there. It was chaotic. Lucifer smiled and circled the torn down room humming to himself and outstretched his arms. “This is only the beginning. Petty, disgusting beings, going crazy at the slightest of wrong happenings.”  
He raised his head looking into the dark clouds overhead.

“Is this what you wanted when you created these, hairless aps, Father?”  
He chuckled and sat down lying his feet out on the table before him. Closing his eyes and humming as more screaming continued. 

“Oh, Sam~.” He called out. “I know you heeeear meeeee. I’m waitiiiiing~ I’ll be seeing you soon. “


End file.
